morkandmindyfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Muggable Mork
Old Muggable Mork was the 17th episode from Season 3 Mork and Mindy, also the 70th episode in the series. Co-written by Dale McRaven and Bruce Johnson, the episode, which was directed by Don Barnhart, originally aired on ABC-TV on April 15, 1981. Synopsis When Mindy's grandmother comes to town, she ends up getting mugged, so Mork disguises himself as an old woman in an attempt to catch the muggers. Storyline This episode marked the long awaited return of Elizabeth Kerr as Grandma Cora Hudson, not seen since the first season, with only seven more appearances through the series end. Cora makes the trip from Boston to see Fred and Mindy on a 3 day visit, but on the second day is late getting home because she was mugged in the park in broad daylight. Mindy is outraged that the police are unable to promise much, and delivers a stirring editorial for KTNS that raises Mork's ire to fever pitch. A chance remark from a frightened Cora gives him the impetus to get back at the three muggers, accompanying Cora for another stroll through the park, dressed as an elderly lady similar to 'Mrs. Doubtfire.' The intention is simple and clear, and when the same trio respond to easy targets Mork puts his plan into action, all three transformed by an Orkan time warp so that their bodies look the same, only they all feel like old men inside, barely able to stand on their own. Cora delights in granting them their wish and giving them her purse, as hard as possible (Mork: "industrial strength!"). Her pride happily restored, Cora is now off to Las Vegas for more fun, the Orkan magic working again like it did the first season. Like most of this third season the spark was back in the show, though ratings never improved. Trivia *The first appearance of Cora since the season 1 finale. *Scott Marshall returns playing a boy scout, after appearing in Mork's Vacation. Scott is the son of producer Garry Marshall, who decided to create the Mork character when Scott became obsessed with Star Wars. Quotes/Scene exceprts ---- *'Cora:' Well, Boston is really the best... here, you've got a little something on your face; there... but living with my little sister Mildred is never easy. Well, you know how it is when they're that age, they think they have all the answers. Well, I suppose I was the same way when I was 70. But enough about me, now tell me, what's the poop around here? *'Mork:' Oh, let's scoop! Ah, we'll dish till dawn! First of all, uh, Mindy got a job, I got a job, Carter lost a job, awww. I wondered why peanut butter was getting so expensive. And uh, Brooke Shields turned 40 on her 15th birthday, coleslaw is hard to re-heat and also they put Walter Cronkite out to stud; watch out grandma! ---- *'Mork:' Min, I looked through every nook and cranny and I couldn't find Granny! *'Mindy:' Oh Mork, I just don't understand it! I mean, she was just going to go out and buy a new hat and then come straight back here and get ready for the interview. ---- *'Mork:' American Me watch out now! lies down with his ear to the floor *'Mindy:What are you doing?' *'Mork:' Listening for thundering beat of sensible shoes. ---- Image gallery Mork_&_Mindy_ep._3x17_-_Old_Muggable_Mork.jpg Mork & Mindy ep. 3x17 - Cora says she was mugged.jpg Mork & Mindy ep. 3x17 - Cora visits.jpg Mork & Mindy ep. 3x17 - Mork undercover with Cora.jpg Cast Starring *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Conrad Janis as Fred McConnell *Jay Thomas as Remo DaVinci *Gina Hecht as Jeanie DaVinci *Crissy Wilzak Comstock as Glenda Faye Comstock *Ralph James as Orson Guest stars/Recurring cast *Elizabeth Kerr as Cora Hudson *Ron Recasner as Policeman #1 *Brian Cutler as Policeman #2 *Charles Thomas Murphy as Mugger #1 *Anthony Peck as Mugger #2 *Scott Marshall as Boy Scout *Bebo as Himself External links * Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes